Baby, you're mine!
by SheillaSheeL
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, senior galak yang paling Hinata takuti. Kakak kelas angkuh yang selalu mengatai dirinya cengeng juga caper. Karena tekanan, alam bawah sadar Hinata mensugesti bahwa pemuda itu mesti dijauhi. Hal itu berdampak buruk bagi Sasuke yang sebenarnya menaruh hati pada Hinata./ percakapan: alay / Pair: SasuHina
1. chapter 1

Dua gadis belia memandang tak berkedip sekumpulan remaja yang sedang asyik bermain basket. Keringat tampak membasahi kaos mereka hingga mencetak tubuh khas remaja yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan.

"Hin, kakakmu ganteng banget," seru seorang gadis berambut pink pendek sambari menangkup kedua belah pipi nya, malu.

Hinata, gadis yang dipanggil mengangguk. Matanya tak lepas memperhatikan performa sang kakak yang tengah berlari sembari mandrible bola. Ada rasa bangga ketika mendengar anggota keluarganya di puji bahkan di puja.

"Hyuuga memang rupawan, Kur." Balasnya sedikit congkak.

Sakura, gadis itu mencebikan bibirnya. "Sakura, Hin. Bukan Kur. _Please_ deh!" keluhnya seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Ia tidak ingin menampik jika apa yang diucap Hinata adalah kebohongan.

Fakta Keluarga Hyuuga berwajah rupawan tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Lihatlah Neji. Gantengnya maksimal, multitalenta pula. _Pantas_ _dijadikan_ _suami_. Begitu pikir Sakura, bocah 11 tahun yang masih bau kencur.

"Samperin yuk _Beb_." Ajak Sakura antusias seraya menarik lengan sang sahabat.

Hinata? Gadis itu tentu menolak. Kepercayaan dirinya rendah untuk sekedar muncul apalagi berbaur dengan gerombolan remaja gagah berbau keringat di sana.

"Gak ah Kur, di sana banyak senior." Tolak nya halus dengan tangan sedikit meronta minta dilepas.

Sakura dongkol. Niat pendekatannya tidak boleh gagal. "Ayolah Hin. Memangnya kenapa kalo di sana banyak senior? Kan, ada Kak Neji. Apa perlu aku ingetin kalo dia kakak kandung kamu?" bujuk Sakura kukuh. Tangannya kembali meraih telapak tangan Hinata namun ditepis lembut si empunya.

"Gak mau Kur." Seperti Sakura, Hinata pun keras kepala. Kakinya menghentak lantai berkali-kali. Iris yang tadi focus pada sekumpulan remaja, kini beralih haluan menatap kesal sang sahabat.

"Ayolah Hin…"

"Gak mau…"

"Please…"

"Sekali _no_ tetap _no_ …"

Aksi tarik-menarik tak terhindari. Kegigihan Sakura memperjuangkan keinginannya serta teguh pendirian Hinata, memicu pertikaian bodoh yang semestinya tidak perlu terjadi. Keduanya bahkan tidak menyadari adanya bola basket, menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di belakang kaki Hinata.

"Ngapain takut sih, Hin. Mereka gak gigit kok."

"Gak mau... pokoknya aku gak mau."

"Aish... kamu tuh ya…"

Lutut di tekuk, tubuh di keraskan, dan lengan ditarik sekuat mungkin. Entah sial atau beruntung, berkat bantuan keringat serta lotion yang dipakai Hinata tadi, lengan mungil nya berhasil lepas dari cengkeraman Sakura. Namun ibarat kata pepatah; _keluar dari mulut harimau masuk ke dalam mulut buaya_. Dirinya memang lepas dari jerat tangan Sakura. Tapi naas, ia malah dihadapkan pada masalah yang lebih rumit. Salahkan tangannya yang tanpa sempat dicegah mendarat di tempat yang salah.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Hinata menoleh. Rona mukanya pudar ketika mendapati wajah high level seorang pemuda memerah dibagian pipi. Iris hitam itu menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

"Nama?"

 _Mampus_. Rutuk Hinata. "Hi-Hinata, Kak." Tangannya saling meremas juga gemetar.

"Kelas?"

"6a," kepalanya mulai menunduk.

"Hebat ya. Junior sekarang udah berani main tangan sama senior. Gak takut di bully?"

Hinata meneguk ludah. Permata amethisnya berkaca-kaca siap memproduksi cairan bening. Si bocah ketakutan.

"Kok diem?"

"Hiks…"

Fix ini berlebihan. Tapi yang namanya Uchiha, air mata saja tidak cukup menyentuh hatinya. Bukannya tenang, remaja berinisial _'S'_ malah makin gencar menggencet si gadis.

"Air mata buaya. Kayak gini baru nangis. Aku yang korban bukan kamu. Udah salah malah sok. Jadi bocah jaga etika. Hormati senior biar gak dikira belagu."

"Hiks… ma-maaf Kak... Hiks… A-hiks-Aku ngak sengaja..." Segukan Hinata makin menjadi. Disampingnya, Sakura mencak-mencak menahan emosi.

" _Please_ deh," suaranya menarik lirikan sang senior, "Hinata udah minta maaf, Kakak Senior yang terhormat. Bisa ngak selow aja negurnya."

Si senior menoleh sempurna. Iris hitamnya menatap si pinky yang baru saja berbicara. "Diem lu kresek."

Nah, disini Sakura heran. Perasaan dengan Hinata aku-kamu, kok gilirannya malah lu? Oke ini senior minta di bacok.

"Ada apa ini?" Niatan menjambak senior koplak sirna ketika suara idolanya tertangkap gendang telinga.

Sakura menoleh. Senyum sumringah merekah mendapati sang pujaan.

"Ka-Kak Neji," katanya malu-malu. Kepala pink-nya sedikit menunduk sembari sekali-kali mengintip. "Aku-"

"Astaga Hinata! Kamu kenapa sayang! Kok nangis? Ada yang sakit? Cup.. cup.. cup... oh sayang..."

Sakura melongo. Dia lupa kalau Kak Neji itu pengidap siscon. Sempat-sempatnya ia mengira kalau laki-laki itu datang untuknya.

"Sakura bodoh," pikirnya kecewa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi gini Kak," Sakura memulai percakapan setelah sedari tadi sibuk merutuk diri.

"Kan tadi aku sama Hinata lagi tarik-tarikan," tangannya memperagakan, "terus gak tau kapan Kak Sasuke muncul di belakang Hinata. Kan Hinata narik tangannya kayak gini. Nah, karena licin, tangan Hinata lepas terus kena pipi Kak Sasuke. Terus..… apa ya?"

Neji diam, Sasuke diam, yang lainnya juga diam.

 _Berbelit-belit_. Pikir mereka.

"Oke," Neji angkat tangan. "Intinya Hinata ngak sengaja?" Tanya Neji sembari melirik Hinata yang masih sesegukan. _Ah, adik kecilku memang-_

"Cengeng!"

 _manis._

Serentak mereka melotot menatap Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Dahinya mengernyit mendapat tatapan tajam nan menusuk. Selang dari itu, jempolnya terangkat menunjuk Hinata yang sedang menatapnya. "Nih bocah emang cengeng kok. Ingusnya aja udah nyebar ampe bibir. Caper banget 'kan?"

"Hiks… hiks… hiks… HUWAAAA!!" Sudah diduga tangis Hinata makin histeris. Matanya terpejam dengan rona merah akibat marah dan sakit hati.

Neji pasang kuda-kuda. Tangannya mengepal siap menggempur wajah si Uchiha. "Sialan lu," katanya sembari menarik kaos bagian dada Sasuke.

"Eitsss!!!" Tidak ingin ada masalah, para sahabat bergerak cepat memisahkan Sasuke dan Neji.

Shikamaru yang menganggur ambil tindakan membawa Hinata dan Sakura. "Sakura," panggilnya. "Tolong bawa Hinata ke kelas. Masalah di sini biar kita-kita yang beresin," suruhnya sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang.

Paham situasi memburuk, Sakura mengangguk. Didekapnya Hinata lembut dan membawa gadis itu menuju kelas. Dalam hati ia berharap, agar masalah sepeleh ini cepat diselesaikan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Keterlaluan lu Sas! Lu gak perlu kali bikin adek gua nangis." Neji berucap kesal. Napasnya sedikit sesak sehabis adu jotos.

Para sahabat juga begitu. Shikamaru, Naruto, Lee, Shino dan Kiba ikut terkena imbasnya. Sasuke sendiri tak luput mengalami hal serupa. Ia membuang wajahnya kesamping sembari menarik-narik kaos di bagian dada.

"Maaf," hanya kata itu yang diucapkan. Jujur, ia tidak menyangka kalau masalahnya berubah pelik. Niat ingin mengerjai malah berakhir rusuh. Salahkan dirinya yang memang sengaja ingin dikenal oleh si lucu.

Neji menarik napas panjang. Wajahnya melunak setelah mendengar penjelasan sang sahabat beberapa menit lalu. _Konyol!_ Pikirnya.

"Ya udah," Neji berucap. Wajahnya menatap Sasuke serius. "Jam 7 malam, rumah utama keluarga Hyuuga. Sisanya biar gue yang atur."

Sasuke terdiam sebelum kemudian bibirnya mengurva. "Terima kasih, kakak ipar."

End or Tbc?

 **A/n: Kalo next, bakalan aku jelasin dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Dan maafkan klo bahasanya rada gaje. Ini fic aku buat sehabis ngetik MINE yg menguras otak. Semoga suka btw. :)**

 **Sasuke dkk - Kelas 3** **SMP. Hinata,** **Sakura - Kelas 6 SD. Jangan** **kaget karena bocah jaman sekarang semakin kekinian.** **Aku** **yang lahirnya sebelum masehi bisa apa?**


	2. Chapter 2

23 Juli. Dinyatakan sebagai hari istimewa para anak, sekaligus hari lahirnya generasi Uchiha yang paling menggemparkan.

Namanya Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Putra bungsu pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto, bayi yang lahir tanpa adanya jerit tangis serta gerak aktif seumpama bayi pada umumnya.

Ketika itu pihak rumah sakit dibuat geger. Uchiha Fugaku terdiam meratapi nasib, Itachi sesegukan menangisi sang adik, sementara yang maha agung Madara, sibuk mengamuk sembari mengancam beberapa dokter terkait kasus sang cucu. Mereka beranggapan bahwa bayi malang itu sekarat.

Berbagai upaya pun dilakukan. Mulai dari mengelus dada si bayi, mengangkatnya dengan posisi terbalik, hingga yang terakhir menampar bokong kemerahannya.

Tindakan ekstrim itu diambil agar Sasuke kecil mau memperdengarkan tangisnya.

Sebenarnya, sesaat lalu ada beberapa suster yang berebutan ingin memberi bayi Sasuke CPR.

Sayang beribu sayang, Uchiha Madara terlanjur mencium adanya maksud terselubung. Lelaki tua itu kembali mengamuk dengan berbagai ancaman dan umpatan untuk mereka yang berniat menyentuh bibir Sasuke.

Dirinya meyakini bahwa makhluk gemulai berbaju putih itu, hanya ingin menodai generasi Uchiha. Lihatlah wajah-wajah mesum mereka. Mengerikan.

Nah, kembali pada bayi Sasuke yang masih memejamkan mata minim gerakan.

Di saat seorang dokter sibuk menampar bokong Sasuke, dua suster disampingnya tiba-tiba menjerit histeris.

"Dia selamat, Dok!"

"Ini mukjizat!"

Si dokter seketika mengernyitkan dahi. "Maksudnya?" ia bertanya tak mengerti.

Bukannya menjawab, keduanya malah kompak berteriak. "Haleluuuyaahhh?!"

Seketika sang dokter bungkam. Ekspresinya datar menatap mereka. _Sarap_ , pikirnya geleng-geleng.

Sejenak perhatian sang dokter kembali meneliti bayi Sasuke.

"Sus," panggilnya pelan. "Ini anak gayanya udah kayak mayat. Kok bisa sih kalian bilang dia selamat? Please jangan php," katanya lagi sembari sedikit melirik si suster.

Suster disampingnya hanya tersenyum, dan yang satu lagi pamit undur diri berniat mengabari pihak keluarga.

Merasa ada kesempatan, dengan gerakan seksi suster itu menghapus jarak dan mengelus lengan sang dokter. Ia seolah lupa keberadaan makhluk lain yang sejak tadi sibuk mengurus Uchiha Mikoto di ranjang sebelah.

"Ih~ Dokter Pein mah gitu~" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Jemari lentiknya mulai merayap menuju bokong kenyal sang dokter.

"Dia baik-baik aja kok Dok. Coba deh diginiin," diremasnya sekali gundukan lemak itu, sebelum akhirnya menamparnya seraya menggigit bibir.

Baiklah, ini ajakan non verbal. Kentara betul jika Suster Konan minta di enaena.

Dalam hati, Dr. Pein tak henti-hentinya mengumpat. Seandainya bayi Sasuke tidak ada dan karirnya tak terancam. Ranjang pasien ini, bisa dipastikan menjadi tempatnya memuaskan hasrat.

Sesaat Dr. Pein mengatur pernafasannya yang sedikit memburu. Sesuatu di antara pangkal paha terasa menegang akibat rangsangan sederhana.

 _Ceh, dasar sial._ Lagi-lagi batinnya mengumpat.

Mengabaikan Suster Konan yang sedang asyik membelai bokongnya, Dr. Pein memutuskan untuk menatap si kecil (Sasuke bukan yang lain :v).

Sesuai instruksi, ia meremas dan menampar bokong Sasuke. Pelan… dan sensual.

Belum ada lima detik, fakta mengejutkan ditunjukkan si kecil.

Dahi mulus sang bayi mengernyit tanda tak suka. Sepasang alis lebatnya melengkung jijik. Mulut mungilnya megap-megap, mirip seperti orang yang sedang merutuk sesuatu.

Merasa kurang yakin, kembali ia menampar bokong itu. Dan sungguh, hal serupa di dapatkannya. Malah kernyitan di dahi Sasuke semakin terlihat.

Dr. Pein melotot. Matanya hampir melompat dari tempat. _Shit_ , batinnya mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya.

Seharusnya tadi ia cek dulu denyut nadi dan alur pernafasan si bayi. Bukannya malah panik, dan salah kaprah menganggap si bocah sekarat.

 _Damn you old man._

Salahkan laki-laki tua itu yang terus memberondongnya dengan berbagai ancaman hingga kerja pikir otaknya terhambat.

Dobel _shit_ memang. Sudah waktunya terbuang percuma, gagal enaena, dan nyaris kehilangan pekerjaan.

Rupanya, alasan kenapa bayi Sasuke tidak menangis ialah sederhana. Karena ia Uchiha. Dan sebagai Uchiha sejati, darah leluhur di nadinya melarang keras ia meneteskan air mata.

Hari itu, sebagai ungkapan rasa syukur atas karunia yang diberikan, Uchiha Madara menganugerahkan rangkaian nama istimewa untuk cucunya.

UCHIHA SLAMET SASUKE

Nama terbaik yang sukses memicu perselisihan diantara para Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Baby, you're Mine by ShieL- O**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Ps: Cerita ini hanya hiburan semata. Diharapkan untuk tidak terbawa emosi.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke POV**

 _~"Ingatlah ini bocah. Yang namanya perempuan, mau itu perawan atau janda, jangan sekali-kali dikasih hati. Mereka sombong, egois dan yang terpenting suka semena-mena terhadap suami. Pokoknya say no to wanita."~_

 _Itu yang sering dikatakan oleh kakek Madara._

 _Kakek orangnya tegas, anti perempuan, dan yang terpenting pernah sakit hati. Intinya dia sama wanita udah kayak ngeliat narkotika. Gak boleh di kenal, apalagi dipakai. Haram lebih jelasnya._

 _Dulu, pernah sekali ada cewek ngapelin Itachi di rumah._

 _Kakek yang baru pulang seketika murka. Beliau ngamuk ampe nyaris terkena stroke. Tentu seisi rumah pada panik._

 _Nyokap nangis, Bokap kalem, Itachi galau gegara ceweknya diusir._

 _Kakek? Beliau sesegera mungkin dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat._

 _Malemnya Itachi samperin gue di kamar. Matanya bengkak kemerahan. Ampe pagi dia mewek plus nyerocos tentang keadilan. Ingusnya bejibun nyaris menodai selimut kesayangan gue. Rupa-rupanya dia diputusin lewat BBM._

 _Damn memang wanita. Mereka kaum betina yang harus diwaspadai._

 _Satu minggu kemudian Kakek pulang dari rumah sakit._

 _Kondisinya sehat sejahtera, raut mukanya berseri, dan rada bling-bling pas kena paparan cahaya._

 _"Tach," panggil Kakek pas gak sengaja ketemu Itachi di ruang tamu._

 _Mereka tatap-tatapan cukup lama. Gue yang gak tau apa-apa cuma bisa diem sembari menikmati setoples kue keju._

 _"Congrats ya. Mudah-mudahan kamu gak dapet jodoh."_

.

.

.

.

 _Sebenarnya, ada satu rahasia yang berusaha gue umpetin dari kakek._

 _Gue, Uchiha Slamet Sasuke, generasi tertampan Uchiha yang pernah ada, mengaku memiliki gebetan._

 _Namanya Hyuuga Hinata._

 _Bocah SD yang belum ngerasain puber, makhluk pendek yang terlanjur gue suka._

 _Awal pertemuan gue sama Hinata gak seistimewa yang kalian pikir._

 _Waktu itu, kejadiannya berlokasi di kantin sekolah._

 _Karena lalai, gue gak sengaja nabrak dan numpahin makanannya. Poin paling penting, semangkuk bakso beserta kawan-kawannya nemplok pas di seragam gue yang bersih tanpa noda._

 _Karena itu gue ngamuk. Ngebentak doi dan ngatain kalo dia bocah napsuan yang sengaja ngejebak gue biar bisa digrepe-grepe._

 _Sumpah demi Lord, waktu itu gue gak nyadar lagi gali makam sendiri._

 _Tuh anak murka. Dia nangis, trus narik kebanggaan --ehem, maksudnya rambut-- gue tanpa ampun. Dia minta ganti rugi, yang gak gue tanggepin karena mata gue terlalu focus liatin muka terutama bibirnya._

 _Aduh, dia galak kalo lagi laper._

 _Muka penuh ingus bercampur air matanya, entah kenapa terlihat mempesona menawan hati. Maklumlah, namanya juga hormon remaja._

 _Dan gue sedikit tercengang mengetahui fakta kalau ada yang berani ngejambak mahakarya gue._

 _Hebatnya lagi ternyata doi adiknya Neji. Partner in crime gue, si cerdas pencinta shampoo, dan cowok cantik yang suka ke salon tujuh kali dalam seminggu._

.

.

.

.

 _Tiga minggu telah berlalu sejak insiden yang mengharuskan gue masuk ruang BP._

 _Dan seperti biasa, pelajaran olahraga pagi ini bikin jantung gue dangdutan. Konsentrasi gue pecah antara bola dan si manis yang lagi main lompat tali di lapangan sebelah._

 _Rambut pendeknya bergerak seirama gerakan. Kulit mukanya memerah--mungkin akibat sengatan matahari-- dan basah karena keringat. Dia kelihatan seksi dengan tubuh mungil dan dada rata itu._

 _Hahhhh….. gue menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya._

 _Ketahuan banget kalo dewasa nanti gue dinobatkan sebagai king of bokep. Segini aja nyaris bikin gue mimisan, bagaimana kalau liat doi telanjang?_

 _Astaga… terangkanlah!_

 _Disaat gue lagi serius merhatiin Hinata, tiba-tiba ada yang nepuk pundak gue._

 _"Oi, ngapain lo Sas? Segitunya liatin Hinata."_

 _Uzumaki Naruto--cowok slengean yang sayangnya harus gue akui sebagai sahabat-- ikut berdiri pas di sebelah kanan gue. Tangannya merangkul pundak gue, dan permata sapphire-nya jelalatan ngeliatin Hinata._

 _"Manis ya…"_

 _"Mata lo, goblok! Minta gue cabut?" ancem gue kesal. Rasanya gak terima kalau ada yang merhatiin istri masa depan gue._

 _"Aishh…" Naruto ngeluh. Dia cengengesan denger kalimat gue._

 _"Lebay lo ah! Emang si Hinata mau ama cowok beku cem es batu?" sindir Naruto_ , _sadis._

 _"Sadar Sas! Dia anak kecil yang lebih cocok jadi adek elu. Harus di didik bukan untuk di nodai. Asli gue heran, bisa-bisanya lu naksir bocah. Tititnya aja belom mekar kek kembang_ _Tahu_."

 _Ini, ini yang gue maksud kebodohan membutakan mata. Masih SD aja udah nonjol kayak gitu, gimana nanti pas dewasa? Liat aja perbandingan Hinata dengan si pinky di sebelahnya._

 _"Diem lu eek. Mending urusin 'masa depan' lo, yang gak sebesar biji kenari." Karena tersinggung, gue bales ngatain si kuning. Kesel aja kalo ada yang ngomong aneh-aneh soal Hinata._

 _She's mine dude._

 _"Wow, wow… selow Sas…" Naruto mundur ambil jarak aman. Kedua tangannya di angkat nunjukin gaya menyerah._

 _"Gue becanda keles… baperan amat sih."_

 _"Becanda lo gak lucu."_

 _Baru mau maju gebukin si Naruto, bola basket yang di tendang Lee gak sengaja keluar jalur. Benda bulat itu memantul beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menggelinding dan berhenti di samping kaki Hinata._

 _Untung itu bola gak nyentuh Hinata. Kalo kena, abis lo Lee._

 _"Ah elahh, Lee! Elu main basket apa sepak takraw? Basket itu pake tangan bukan kaki… ogeb banget sih lo," Shikamaru protes. Mukanya sedikit terlihat kesal._

 _Lee cuman bisa garuk kepala. Dia kelihatan sedikit gugup. "So-sorry hehehe…" kata Lee cengar-cengir gak jelas._

 _Neji, Shikamaru, dan Shino narik nafas panjang mencoba maklum. Naruto? Udah ngumpet di belakang Shino._

 _"Ambil," titah Neji yang bikin gue menyeringai._ _Gayanya persis bos rentenir._

 _"Tunggu!" Belum sempat Lee menjawab, gue udah terlanjur ambil keputusan._

 _"Biar gue yang ambil."_

 **End Sasuke POV**

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Neji di sekolah tadi. Lima belas menit sebelum jarum jam menunjuk angka tujuh, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri mematung didepan pintu rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

Penampilannya terkesan santai dengan kaos merah tanpa lengan yang dipadu celana jeans hitam sebatas lutut. Aksesoris seperti jam tangan serta kalung dengan liontin berbentuk tengkorak menambah kadar ketampanannya. Sasuke, terlihat siap menjerat Hinata dengan feromonnya.

Parfume beraroma segar juga tercium dari tubuhnya. Rambut anti gravitasinya menantang minta dijambak. Diam-diam, Uchiha Sasuke meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali.

 _Stay cool Sas. Stay… cool..._ Batinnya memperingatkan.

Pintu cokelat itu diketuk sebanyak tiga kali. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, seseorang di dalam sana membukanya secara perlahan.

Mata oniks Sasuke otomatis menatap sosok itu tak berkedip.

"Kamu-"

 **...Bersambung…**

A/n: Aku tahu ceritanya malah ngawur -_-. Bahasanya nyeleneh, dengan sedikit bumbu yang malah merusak alur cerita. Chapter ini aku buat special tentang Sasuke.

Sebenarnya aku gak pintar bikin Pov karakter tertentu. :( Jadi andaikata ada kesalahan, harap dimaklumi dan mohon dimengerti. Setelah ini aku gak berani nulis yang kayak di atas.

Btw makasih buat review kalian. Aku mohon maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu. Intinya aku senang, dan sangat amat berterimakasih untuk apresiasi kalian terhadap tulisan aku. Sekali lagi thankQ dan sampai jumpa di next chapter :) Rip English


End file.
